


The Present

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Grandpa - Freeform, Greandparent/Grandson incest, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Twins, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Yaoi, daddy - Freeform, daddy sex, gay twins, granddaddy - Freeform, mature me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Justin and Max are twins that just graduated high school... their uncle Steve forgot to get them a gift. What will he do to make it up to them? Read and find out.





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual fanfare... no underaged anything so don't expect that. but it is about making bigger men into hopeless cum hunger dick craving desperate sluts so have fun with it if you are into stuff like that... you sick, sick people lol.

“Ok boys get ready,” a woman said with a basket full of freshly washed laundry. Eunice was the typical mother… if they were living in the 50s. She loved her ruby red lipstick her hair done up as if she just came out of the hairdresser, and a blue dress with white trim and white polka dots… 

The boys inside the room were more modern and less like a 50’s cliche… they were gaming, Justin (18) was a skinny nerd type with glasses and gamer shirt and Max (18) was the athletic type, he was wearing his football jersey. It is crazy to think they were twins… the only thing they had the same was their eyes but other than that they couldn’t be any more different.

The two boys just graduated and they were having some family over to celebrate. the two boys were kinda excited... they lived far away from most of their family so they knew a “family get together” meant… their hot Uncle Steve (42) and their even hotter Grandpa Jack (73) was coming over. Uncle Steve the fun uncle, a free spirit, he was a delivery guy and they loved seeing him in his tight brown shorts and Grandpa Jack was a retired General… since this was a special occasion, the two knew grandpa jack would dress up in his old uniform. He loved always dressed up for family gatherings, their grandmother used to say it made him feel important. The two boys didn’t care why he did it, they just loved seeing the beefy hunk dressed up. 

“Come on honey sit down, you’ve been running around since before the sun came up,” Mark, their father said, he was prepping the grill. Their father was just a normal businessman but he was buff, not as fit as their uncle Steve... but he was well built though he was getting a bit of a beer belly. The boys still thought he was hot as much as his beer gut stood out his bubble butt stuck out. 

Mind you other people were coming but the boys didn’t care about those people… some aunts and cousins… but not too many, and since their cousins were young brats they didn’t pay them much attention. 

The reason the boys got along so well was they knew early they were both bisexual but were more attracted to older men like their father, uncle, and grandpa… they both masturbated to the thought of fucking those hunky men. 

-later-

The party went well but it was winding down… that's when their uncle Steve walked up to them.

“Ok boys, you know I am so proud of you,” said their uncle Steve, he was still dressed in his brown deliveryman uniform, “but… I forgot to get you a present.” he said laughing uncomfortably. “So I promise I will get you anything you want, just ask.” the man grimaced.

“Ok, Uncle Steve… but you did say ANYTHING right?” the boys asked in almost creepy unison. 

Steve looked as if he was gonna pay dearly for promising so much. As the boys walked closer to him… they looked as though they were gonna eat him but then they whispered in each ear. At first, the man looked shocked but as they continued to talk a wicked smile crept onto his face.

-later that night-

“Hey boys I know its been a long day but do you want to join the men for some fun in the basement?” their father asked. The two boys were surprised and excited… that is until they found out “fun” was just a card game. 

“Come on boys, pull up a chair,” their grandfather said in his gruff voice, “let this old man teach you a thing or two about poker!” he said laughing louder then he meant to. If it weren’t for their mom’s sleeping pills the whole house would have woken up from his booming laughter. 

“Oh, it looks like we’re out of beer,” Mark said. 

“And don’t forget more snacks,” Steve said… Mark grumbled in agreement as he walked upstairs to get the beer and snacks. Steve took this time to pulled the boys aside and tell them about his plan… then they spent some time talking about it until Mark came back. 

The night went on… Steve began to work on his plan… he gave his dad some tequila and give his brother some Jagermeister… the two began to get a bit tipsy and they the three men put the next stage of the plan into motion. 

“Hey pops this is getting boring,” said Max.

“Yeah, dad, let's make this interesting,” said Justin. 

“Oh really… how do you plan on making this game interesting?” their dad said slurring a few words. 

“How about,” Steve began, “strip poker?” Steve said smiling. 

“Really,” Grandpa Jack questioned, “But we are all men here, what’s the point?” the man asked, not quite drunk yet. 

“We’ll be gambling for pride, not nakedness Pops.” Steve laughed. He knew his dad would fall for the “pride” thing… and he did but what the two men didn’t know was the two boys and their uncle was gonna make it so the two men lost most everything.

“Why can’t I take off my socks instead?” Jack asked blushing as he took off his pants.

“Because we agreed on winner chooses the clothes,” Justin said grinning… he was too excited to hide his emotions. Though his grandpa didn’t notice because he was too embarrassed.

Justin and Max loved seeing these two daddies naked… well, mostly, Jack still had his socks along with garters on and their dad still had on his jockstrap (the man said he felt better wearing a jock instead of underwear).

“Ok since we have no more clothes worth taking off… do you want to win back your pride by betting favors.” Steve suggested… he too was just as naked as his brother and father. 

The two men thought about it and agreed… Steve knew this would work because he knew both his father and brother were gambling addicts when drunk and he knew they wanted to win back their pride… and their pride would not let them turn down an order. 

It happened slowly, at first they made them do some humiliating things like grab their balls or cock and shake them… then making them spread their ass cheeks. One lost hand the two boys made Jack get hard… so the man played with his cock until he was hard… the man was actually smaller then the boys thought only 5 inches but his cock was thick. Their daddy, on the other hand, was longer but not by much. They even made Steve suck his dad’s cock when he “lost” and then they made their dad suck Steve off… by now the three men were very horny. 

They weren’t even freaked out anymore that Justin and Max had their cocks out and were stroking them. Justin had a surprisingly large cock, 9 inches, with his skinny physique it almost looked unnatural… like an arm sticking out of his crotch… Max was just as thick but not as long, only 7 1/2 inches… but still, both boys were bigger than any of the men in the room. 

“Ok grandpa, I want you to stick your fingers into your man cunt,” Max said. The older man reluctantly did as he was told 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” he said but he was already turned on and he began to moan as he fingered his own ass. “Oh fuck!!!” the man said surprised (most likely hitting his prostate), “I have a man-cunt!!!” the old man said trying to shove his fingers in harder. 

“Dad what are you doing?” Mark said trying to stay “straight” but his rock hard cock betrayed him. 

“Come on dad, you have a daddy pussy too,” Max said pinching his nipples and rubbing his daddy’s hole. The manly-man got weak in the knees as his son rubbed his ass hole… but he couldn’t have a pussy… he was straight… the man thought.

“Dad!!!” Mark shouted more out of shock than anything else… he saw his dad being spit-roasted by his son and little brother… and his tough military dad was moaning like a bitch in heat. The hunky old man was sucking his son as his grandson plowed his muscular cunt. 

Max pushed his daddy down and told him to relax… then he began to rim the man’s hole. Mark had never felt this feeling before… the more his son tongued his hole the more the thought of “manly” and “straight” melted away. All that was left was pleasure and soon he didn’t care…

“Oh fuck son fuck your daddy’s hole!!!” Mark yelled… again if Eunice was not on sleeping pills he would have woken her up for sure.

Max flipped the large man over pushing his legs toward his dad’s head, stretching his daddy’s hot pussy… “It is not a “hole” daddy… what is it?” he said in an evil tone.

Anyone could see the last bit of “straight” was holding his dad back… “m-my p-p-pussy!!!” he finally broke he knew he wanted to be fucked… he gave in… “fuck my DADDY PUSSY!!!!” and with that Max pushed his thick cock into his dad.

Meanwhile… Justin was fucking his grandpa hard, “Who’s pussy does this belong to?” the boy asked

This tough as nails soldier was being fucked into a moaning man whore Jack thought as he answered “Y-yours my pussy belongs to you!!!” he bellowed 

“And my Max..” Justin corrected his sexy grandpa.

“Yes!!! you boys own my pussy!!!” Jack said pushing back to get his grandson’s cock deeper into his hole… no, his man-pussy… he loved the thought of becoming his grandsons’ free use man-pussy. 

Mark and his dad were still drunk but they knew this would not be the last time they were gonna take cock especially Justin and Max’s cocks.

Steve also took the boys cocks, at one point he was bouncing on Max’s cock as he sucked his daddy’s cock. He even fucked his big brother as he pinched his thick nipples. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck your ass bro!” Steve said thrusting into his brother’s pussy. 

Mark thought it all made sense, his brother always had “bros” but never a girlfriend… he was a good looking man but he never really dated… as he was plunging his nice thick 6inch cock into his newly realized pussy everything made sense. 

After a whole night of fucking the twins knew this was all, they had left… so they put their dad and grandpa next to each other. The two had long since thrown away their "straight" ways and were kissing, their legs in the air… Max fucking his grandpa jack and Justin fucking his daddy… while Steve was jacking off between them… they knew they were close to cumming, Jack and Mark came on their own faces seconds later the two boys pulled out and came hard on their faces too… and finally, Steve came too… he shot a few loads on his dad and some on his brother.

With a large amount of cum on their faces, Jack and his son Mark were still kissing… they licked some cum off of each other’s face and shared it with each other… they completely embrace their new state of mind.

“You two are now our daddy whores.” Justin and Mark whispered into Jack and Mark’s ears.

“Yes, son, we love being your daddy whores…” Mark said licking up some cum.

“Fuck yeah… I love being a daddy whore too… I can’t believe I never tried this before… I wish I knew I had a pussy earlier.” said Jack.

“and what does that make me?” Steve asked. 

“Our fuck buddy.” the twins said in unison. 

The three laughed… Jack and Mark were going to protest but feeling their now gaping pussies, they knew they were meant to be fucked not to fuck… they looked into each other’s and accepted their sexual fate… they weren’t lying… they truly love being daddy whores. Their acceptance was sealed with a cum filled kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this story if you did don't forget to give kudos and comment it really keeps a writer going ;) 
> 
> P.s.  
> This is all the stories I've held off putting out... so there won't be another story for a while unless something motivates me to write sorry and till we meet again. (this is not goodbye, just a I don't know when I will see you again)


End file.
